The present invention relates to a staple remover and more particularly, to a staple remover having first and second arms each with a replaceable hook element disposed thereto and the two arms pivotally engaged together by engaging a protrusion extending from the first arm to a recess defined in the second arm.
A conventional staple remover shown in FIG. 1 is designed to remove staples from papers, includes first and second arms 50 and 60 pivotally engaged at each first end thereof by a rivet 70. Each of the first and second arms 50 and 60 includes a respective metal element 51, 61 and a respective plastic element 52, 62, the metal elements 51, 61 each have a pair hooks 53, 63 at a respective second end thereof and the plastic elements 52, 62 are each securely mounted on the respective metal elements 51, 61 by rivets 54, 64. A spring element 80 is disposed between an inner side of each of the arms 50, 60 to urge the two arms 50, 60 to be opened wide at second ends thereof.
A first shortcoming of the conventional staple remover is that it has a heavy weight because the metal arms form at least half of the remover and that results in inconvenience in use, a second shortcoming thereof is that all the elements of the staple remover are engaged together by rivets and that means there is no possibility of replacing any one of the elements when damaged.
The present invention intends to provide a staple remover which is assembled by replaceable structure to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.
The present invention provides a staple remover which includes first and second arms each having first and second ends, the two arms pivotally engaged at each second end thereof by engaging two projections extending from two side walls of the first arm into two recesses defined in two side walls of the second arm and a spring element is disposed between the two arms. A hook element is disposed to the first end of each arm by sliding a flange extending from the hook element into a slot defined in the side wall of the first end of the arm and engaging a hole defined in the hook element to a boss extending from the arm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a staple remover which has a simple structure and its components are replaceable.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.